


Gancanagh

by JennaLee



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Magic, Rhett is a real live mythical beast, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gancanagh, or the Ganconer in Scotland (from <i>gean cánach</i>, literally ‘love talker’) was a male faerie, rarely encountered in literature and folklore....They were thought to secrete a toxin from their skin that made human women crazy with love and lust...</p><p>A strange and magical facet of Rhett's biological heritage arises with the full moon. Link falls prey to his power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gancanagh

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags and enjoy at your own risk.

From _Ancient Fay of Éire_ by Charlotte Malin*:

The Gancanagh, or the Ganconer in Scotland (from _gean cánach_ , literally ‘love talker’) was a male faerie, rarely encountered in literature and folklore. They were thought to secrete a toxin from their skin that made human women crazy with love and lust. After their passion was sated, their partners were left in despair when the faerie disappeared. The unfortunate women pined away, obsessed with the absent faerie and unable to forget their love for him. The faeries appeared as handsome and charming men, and no doubt found seducing milk maids and shepherdesses easy…

Several sources speculate that this species has become extinct. Perhaps, if any Gancanaghs still exist, they walk among us as mostly human hybrids, generally unable to use the power that existed in their ancient forebears…but handsome and charismatic all the same. Perhaps such men are now prominent politicians, lawyers, or even entertainers, strangely captivating to those who listen to their smooth speech.

The connection of spiritual sites in Ireland and Scotland to the full moon – such as the famed Hill of Tara and the Standing Stones of Callanish, both seemingly designed to align with the nineteen-year metonic cycle – is likely the origin of the idea that the ancient powers may awaken briefly at a full moon during the last year of the cycle in those select few humans of Scottish and Irish descent, the ones whose great-great-great-great-grandmothers met a magically handsome stranger who disappeared when the lovemaking was over…

**

Link called Rhett after work on Friday, after learning that he’d have the house to himself for most of the weekend. They’d been talking about having a day to themselves for once – just the two of them, nothing work-related, just hanging out like the old days when they’d shared a dorm room. No grand adventures, no paddle-boarding or mountain biking. Just a few beers and Netflix, maybe a delivery pizza to share. Link had looked forward to it all night.

Saturday had started out like any other day. Link slept in late for once and called Rhett in the afternoon. Rhett arrived around four o’clock. After a brief one-armed hug, Link went to the kitchen to produce two ice-cold bottles of beer, and they sat out on the back porch to enjoy the late afternoon sun and talk about the personal aspects of their lives that they couldn’t always discuss at the studio. When they’d both gone through two bottles each, Rhett had suggested movies to watch, and Link called the closest Dominoes to place their order. The two friends proceeded to devour most of the extra-large pizza in good-natured silence as they watched a documentary on deep-sea fish and then _Back to the Future_ in succession. In between they took Jade for a walk down at the dog park Link frequented and bought coffee from Rhett’s favourite local café. 

It wasn’t until much later that Link sensed something was amiss. Since they’d returned from their last walk, Rhett had gone unusually quiet. The sun was setting and they had moved on to watching a football game when Rhett suddenly excused himself, a queer look on his face. He was gone so long that Link became suspicious and went looking for him. He came upon Rhett in his kitchen, holding a bag of frozen peas.

“You still hungry or somethin’?” Link asked jokingly. “There’s two slices of pizza left. But if you wanna cook some real food for us, I won’t complain. When Christy’s gone I gotta rely on sandwiches and cereal.”

Rhett made a face and held the bag to his forehead. “I was hopin’ you’d have an ice pack or something. Got a bit of a headache.”

“That sucks. Hey, Christy has one of those bean-bag things that you can freeze or heat up,” Link remembered. “Want me to throw it in the freezer for you?”

“Sure,” Rhett mumbled.

“I’ve got Tylenol somewhere too. Might be kids’ Tylenol. Grape flavoured and you don’t even have to swallow ‘em.”

“It’s okay. Can I lie down for a bit?” was all Rhett could say. “Maybe that’ll help.”

“Of course. Take my bed,” Link offered generously, despite being a little disappointed that their fun night had to end this way. “If you don’t wanna drive home later you can sleep here. Just make sure you take the right side of the bed, I always sleep on the left.”

“Thanks,” Rhett smiled even as his brow furrowed with pain.

“Don’t mention it,” the brunet said softly, smiling back. As Rhett turned and headed upstairs, Link busied himself with finding the ice pack for him. He hoped Rhett would feel better soon. Maybe they could go out for breakfast in the morning. Christy and the kids wouldn’t be home till after lunch.

By the time the ice pack was cold enough to use, Rhett was still apparently dead asleep in Link’s bed, and Link was watching _Snowpiercer_ all by himself. It was unusual for Rhett to let a headache affect him like this. The man was tough. Link had always admired that about him, and didn’t mind when Rhett joked about Link being sensitive in comparison. Pausing the movie, Link retrieved the ice pack from the fridge and wandered upstairs to see if Rhett wanted it now. 

The light of the full moon was startlingly bright. Link didn’t even have to turn on the light for the hallway; he could see just fine. On his way to his bedroom he glanced out through the nearest window to have a look. The moon was enormous tonight, and so pure white against the blue-black sky that the edges seemed to glow with a fiery redness. The Los Angeles sky was often murkier than the diamond-studded clarity of rural North Carolina thanks to light pollution, but tonight it was as clear as Link had ever seen it. He gazed at it dreamily, mesmerized by its beauty, until he shook his head with a smile and moved on.

The door to his bedroom was closed, and Link took care to open it quietly. The bedside lamp was on and Link could clearly see Rhett, curled up in his bed in a T-shirt and boxer shorts, limbs splayed every which way and the blanket tangled around his long legs as if he’d been tossing and turning or fighting an imaginary monster in his dream. His face was flushed and sweaty and his eyes were screwed tightly shut. As Link watched, Rhett groaned as if in terrible pain.

If he was having a nightmare, Link should wake him. He reached out and laid a hand on Rhett’s leg. “Rhett, hey. Hey man. Rhett, wake up, buddy.”

It was like putting his hand on a mass of coiled springs. Rhett’s body practically seized beneath his palm. Link jumped back, shocked, and Rhett’s eyes shot open. With a pang of fear Link saw that they were glazed as if with fever. Not just unfocused, but wide and glassy.

“Oh, my gosh! Rhett, are you okay?” Link rested a knee on the edge of the bed and reached over to feel Rhett’s forehead. “You must be burning up!”

“Don’t _touch_ me!” Rhett raised his arm and Link thought for one horrible moment that the man meant to hit him. Startled, he backed away just as Rhett sat up. The blond’s eyes cleared a little as they regarded Link with a strange mixture of terror and something else that Link could not identify. When Link didn’t move, Rhett shuffled backward and pressed himself against the headboard. “I said don’t touch me, Link, I mean it.”

“What’s wrong with you?’ Link asked, surprised by Rhett’s outburst. “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay…”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Rhett took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Just…had a bad dream. And I don’t… don’t want to be touched.”

Well, that was new. Link wrinkled his nose and fought to hide his hurt. “I don’t get you, man. Are you mad at me? What did I do?”

“I’m fine,” Rhett pleaded, his voice rusty. “Really. I should…I should just leave.”

“That’s bull, Rhett. You’re not fine! What’s wrong? Are you sure you’re not sick?” The fear ebbed a little and gave way to honest concern, and Link reached out for his best friend instinctively despite Rhett’s explicit warning. A hand caught Rhett’s shoulder, his index and middle fingers falling on the bare skin poking from Rhett’s shirt collar – and Link yanked his hand back as though it had been burned. Rhett made a short noise of alarm and tried to back away, but it was too late.

“What the – ” Link gasped. “Rhett, what the heck?” 

The bit of skin beneath Link’s hand had felt alien; way too warm and damp and _thrumming_ like an electric device, not like a human body at all. Link’s heart began to pound. His skin burned unpleasantly where he’d made contact with Rhett, like he’d touched nettles. Shocked, he sat down hard on the bed and looked at his fingers, expecting to see them reddened and swelling. There seemed to be nothing amiss. Hurt and confused, he put his fingers to his mouth. They tasted strange, electric, like licking a lithium battery. “Ow,” he said dumbly, blinking at Rhett. “That was weird, it feels like – ”

Rhett’s mouth had dropped open as Link’s lips made contact with the fingers. “Link,” he began slowly. “Link, listen to me. You gotta leave, right now. I can’t – I’m not strong enough to resist. Just get out, go downstairs, try to sleep. You’re gonna feel weird, but trust me, you’re gonna be okay as long as you don’t come near me. It’s not you, it’s me, okay? I didn’t recognize the symptoms – I didn’t know it was a full moon – this hasn’t happened in years…”

Link was beyond listening. Something was happening to him now, something that made his heart beat faster and his blood pump furiously through his veins. From his fingers, and from his lips, a strange cold feeling was spreading, at odds with the heat that flushed his cheeks and groin.

“Rhett,” Link nearly moaned. The man’s name felt like candy in his mouth, sweet and tempting and impossible to resist. “Oh,” he breathed. “Oh…oh Rhett, what is this? I feel… _oh._ ” He let out a little laugh and toppled backward on the bed. “I feel…so good!”

“Oh, Christ,” Rhett groaned, dropping his head as if in supplication. 

“Rhett,” Link repeated throatily, and looked at his best friend for the first time. Really looked. Rhett was – he was _glowing_ , that was the only word that came to mind. Not literally, but it was like there’d always been a film over Rhett’s face until right now. His features weren’t different, just sharper and clearer. Like there was some invisible spotlight pointing at his best friend’s face. Nothing was out of place, and when Link studied Rhett intently, he could find no discernable difference. But there was no denying that there was something different. It was incredible, really, and Link couldn’t stop staring. 

Rhett looked at Link too, looked as if he could tell what the brunet was thinking. His eyes blazed with – hunger? Desire? Passion, Link decided. His chest went tight. _Beautiful_ , he thought, and all he wanted in that moment was to get closer to Rhett. And so he did, moving like a man in a dream, arms outstretched. Rhett made no move to avoid him as Link pressed their bodies together and locked his arms around Rhett’s chest. Now he could smell Rhett too, all familiar muskiness and something exotic that made Link’s stomach do flip-flops.

“I want,” he began feebly, and stopped. What _did_ he want? He couldn’t stop staring at Rhett’s lips. As he watched, Rhett’s small tongue poked out to wet them instinctively. His eyes were roaming over Link’s face, and Link could almost feel the stare on his skin, trailing up his chin and over his mouth and up the bridge of his nose to his forehead. It was as if, Link thought suddenly, Rhett was experiencing the same trippy visuals. Rhett looked so intense, so wondrous, seeming to drink in every detail of his little best friend’s face. 

Link stuttered out a quiet groan without hearing it. “I want _you,_ ” he admitted.

“I know,” Rhett moaned. “I know exactly what you want. I made you want it, I…it’s all my fault.

Slightly giddy with elation, Link had to giggle. “Yeah,” he agreed jokingly. “It’s your fault for bein’ so dang hot.” His gaze kept returning to Rhett’s long, graceful legs but he fought to concentrate. “Really, Rhett,” he added in a more serious tone. “I know what I’m doing.”

“You don’t,” Rhett insisted. “You don’t even know what I am.” His breath ghosted faintly across Link’s lips when he spoke and Link moved even closer. Rhett’s hand slid behind him and fisted in his hair and Link’s stomach gave a powerful, delightful lurch. He tilted his head to the side, inviting the kiss he knew Rhett was going for, but just as he was pulled forward Rhett released his grip and shook his head, looking upset.

“I can’t do this to you. I can’t. I’ll hurt you, I’d die if I hurt you. It’s not right to take advantage.”

Link heard none of this. His fingers were busy unbuttoning his shirt. He hadn’t made the decision to undress, but knew it was the only logical thing to do. He needed to be naked. Already, his large cock was straining against the constricting fabric. The fact that he was erect did not surprise him, and it didn’t seem to surprise Rhett either.

“ _No_ , Link!” Rhett shouted, but his voice lacked conviction. “I…I’m not going to be able to stop myself. You don’t know what you’re doing!” 

“I know I’m takin’ my clothes off,” Link replied as if this was something he did in front of Rhett every day. 

“Stop,” Rhett pleaded as Link’s shirt dropped to the floor. “You…you should leave…just go to bed, sleep it off, we’ll talk about this in the morning…”

“No,” Link insisted. “I’m not leaving. Rhett, I want you. I _need_ you. Don’t leave, don’t leave me like this, if you do I’ll – I’ll – ” _Die_ , he wanted to say, but as truthful as the statement felt Link thought it sounded melodramatic. Instead he looked at Rhett with hooded, lustful eyes and ran his hands down the bare expanse of his own chest and stomach. Beneath his pants his loins were on fire with need. 

Rhett looked like a man on a diet looking at the most delectable dessert in the world. Knowing he shouldn’t, knowing that he should refuse, but knowing that he was going to have to take a bite all the same. Link felt a heady rush of control flood his body. Rhett could not resist him, and he knew it. With delighted anticipation, Link opened his belt and undid his fly and wiggled out of his pants and briefs without a second thought. It was a comforting feeling, to be so confident in what he wanted and what needed to happen. He lifted his head to look at Rhett challengingly. Rhett’s gaze travelled over Link’s body and then back up to his face, and the fear and upset there had vanished.

Yes, Link thought, and in one quick movement he pushed himself forward and closed the distance between them. His lips connected with his best friend’s with a thrilling force, and Link groaned out loud, the sound muffled into the kiss. It was far too rough for a first kiss but Rhett seemed eager enough to respond, and Link wasn’t about to complain. 

And oh, when Link tilted his head and let his own hands move to Rhett’s hair, it was like a cold glass of water touching parched lips, pure relief. This is what he’d wanted. This was all he wanted, all he needed, and everything was okay now. He wanted to keep kissing Rhett until his lips were raw, to touch the man all over, to ask Rhett to touch him too. 

Teeth grazed Link’s plump lower lip. Link gasped into the kiss, and the hand in his hair tightened into a fist once again. In response, Link gripped his best friend’s hair too, and then both of them were pulling each other closer. Rhett’s lips parted and Link didn’t waste any time in licking into his mouth, not caring if it was wet and messy. Apparently Rhett didn’t care any more than he did, because his tongue was just as insistent. 

“Oh, Link,” Rhett groaned, looking down. Link’s cock was pushing into his thigh, smearing pre-come over the pale skin. “You look…you look so wonderful. Better than I ever imagined. All the times I dreamt about doing this to you… wanting to bend you over and just take you…I can’t believe I’m really doing this. Oh, gosh, I wish…I wish you wanted it, too…”

Link let out a little noise at Rhett’s words, stuck on the thought of Rhett bending him over the bed, the couch, his knee, anything he wanted. Never in his life had he wanted something up his butt, and never had he tried after one disappointing experiment with his finger in the shower that had left him with the conclusion that it simply hurt too much to enjoy, at least for him. But now he wondered if he’d just done it wrong. Rhett would be much better at it. Rhett was good at everything.

“Do you want to fuck me?” he asked, half-playfully and half-hesitant. His brain, though addled, was not completely numb to the possible consequences. Was Rhett as big down below as his height and frame would suggest? _Why not see for yourself?_ Link put a hand over the bulge in Rhett’s boxers and curled his fingers around the shape of the stiff member beneath. And oh, gosh, it _was_ impressive. Link’s mouth dropped open and he looked up quickly in silent awe. “Whoa,” he breathed.

Rhett groaned again, looking helpless. “Please, Link. Oh, yes, I’ll fuck you. Let me – ” His hands went to the hem of his shirt.

“I’ll do it,” Link insisted eagerly. He yanked at the fabric so roughly that the hem ripped. Link paid no attention, preferring instead to lean in and rub his face against the small patch of sandy chest hair between Rhett’s pecs, which were firm but just soft enough to be cute and comfortable to nuzzle.

“Oh, my god, Link…” Rhett shuddered as Link’s tongue brushed against a nipple. Link liked the reaction, so he wiggled down to lap at Rhett’s navel. The sounds Rhett made in response went straight to his dick. Wanting to hear more, Link slowly grabbed the waistband of Rhett’s boxers, and, with his face hovering over Rhett’s lap, pulled them down just as Rhett lifted his hips to help. 

Link felt a powerful rush hit his veins like alcohol at the sight before him. The taller man’s cock was as hard as his own, the head smooth and pink and the shaft long and thick and veined. From up close Link could smell the sharp musk of the pre-come leaking from its tip. He closed his hand around it, marvelling at the girth. 

“It’s so big,” Link blurted, overwhelmed by the hot, hard organ in his hand. The texture was both familiar and strange. He rubbed his hand back and forth on the velvety surface. Then he pressed his cheek against the shaft and closed his eyes to concentrate on the feeling. “Mmm,” he sighed happily. His nose brushed the coarse curly hair at the base of Rhett’s cock. Curious, he looked beneath. He’d seen flashes of Rhett naked before, of course, but had never stopped to stare. He had never seen Rhett’s balls. Link nosed at them too and made a happy noise when Rhett hardened even further in his hand.

“Good God,” Rhett rumbled.

Link pulled back and shook hair out of his eyes. More clear pre-come had dripped from the tip of his friend’s cock. Link’s mouth watered in delight. Without thinking, he leaned in to lick it up. Rhett was breathing hard. Link looked up to see him with a hand clasped over his mouth and his eyes wide. The pupils were blown wide, making the green appear black in the dim light.

“You taste so good,” Link told him, and then said, “I’m gonna…” He opened his mouth wide to take in the head of Rhett’s cock before the tall man had a chance to formulate a reply. All powers of logic and reason completely failed him and Link could now think of no other goal in life but to play with Rhett’s cock and please the man as best as he could. 

“Fuck, Link,” Rhett gasped as Link moaned deeply around his cock. Rhett’s noises of pleasure were welcome feedback. Link had never done this before, and couldn’t quite understand how he was supposed to get it all in his mouth. Rhett was enormous. Link’s lips had to stretch to get him inside. Remembering what girls had done for him in the past, Link tried using his tongue and moving his head back and forth slightly. He used his hand, wrapped around the base, to stroke up and down in time with his mouth.

“Good, that’s good.” Rhett arched his hips as Link tried to find a rhythm. A hand settled in Link’s hair, tugging him forward, and Link went willingly. He wanted to take Rhett’s entire length down his throat, to taste the man’s come and swallow it all. Rhett’s other hand cupped his jaw, thumb stroking the light stubble there.

Link wanted to please, and so he tilted his head to let the cockhead slip to the side and press against the velvety inside of his cheek. He heard another shocked intake of air, and then Rhett moved two fingers over Link’s face to feel the bulge of his cock inside. Link knew it must look and feel amazing. His eyes crinkled at the corners with his mischievous smile as he peered up at Rhett’s dumbfounded face.

“That’s so hot,” Rhett exclaimed, pawing at the bulge of Link’s cheek. “Look at you. Holy crap, Link. You look so good like this, baby.”

The compliments fuelled Link’s desire. “Mmmh,” he moaned, shifting position so that Rhett could slide down the back of his throat. Link gagged, but the urge to retch quickly passed. The choked sound seemed to please Rhett, because the man’s hips thrust forward and when Link gagged again, he heard Rhett’s answering moan. The big man’s hand grabbed a handful of Link’s hair to hold him in place, just past his comfort zone. 

“You okay?” Rhett panted a few moments after he released Link’s hair and allowed him to pull back. “Fuck, yeah, Link, gagging on my dick, just taking it like a pro. Ohh, gol _ly_ that’s good, oh, Link – ”

Link took his hand away and leaned forward as far as he could, trying to take the last few inches of Rhett’s dick. He didn’t quite manage it, but the effort seemed to inflame Rhett, who resumed his grip on the man’s dark hair and began to thrust into Link’s mouth. 

It was a little too much to handle. Link gagged thickly and couldn’t help the drool spilling from the corner of his mouth or the tears that sprang to his eyes. Jerking backward, he found that he could not move at all; Rhett’s other hand was at the back of his neck. The restriction excited him and scared him at the same time.

“Shhh, shh, you can do it,” Rhett crooned as Link made a muffled noise and looked up pleadingly. “Relax, you can take it.”

The sound of Rhett’s comforting voice made Link obey at once. He relaxed and allowed the man’s cock to push past the resistance at the back of his throat. 

“Good boy,” Rhett said softly, and instead of feeling indignant at being spoken to in such a patronizing way, Link felt absurdly pleased with himself. 

Rhett began rocking his hips again, slowly at first to get Link used to it, then faster as Link took it without complaint. Link could do nothing but close his eyes and let Rhett use him, and after a few moments he reached down to his own needy prick. And oh, the rush he felt, an endless loop of sensations from his mouth to his cock, lost in a haze of pleasure. It was ecstasy on a level that Link had never before experienced.

Rhett fucked into his throat over and over, until Link’s lips and tongue and throat ached and his cock felt like it was about to burst. He loved every second of it all. It didn’t matter that it hurt a bit; Link would do anything for Rhett. The taste of the man’s cock was intoxicating and his increasingly loud moans made Link shudder with lust.

“Wait,” Rhett said suddenly. “Wait – Link, come on, stop – hey, man!” He grabbed Link’s hair and yanked backwards. His dick popped out of Link’s mouth with a wet noise and Link whimpered in protest, straining forward to taste it again. 

“Rhett, I want to, please let me – ” His voice was raw and ragged. He pulled hard, ignoring the pain in his scalp, and licked the tip of Rhett’s cock.

“N-no,’ Rhett gasped, hips twisting away. “I don’t wanna…don’t wanna come like this. I want to fuck you, Link. You want that, don’t you?”

“Yes!” Link shouted, forgetting his disappointment and scrambling up to kiss Rhett’s long, lean neck. Rhett caught him, held him at arm’s length, and smoothed his dishevelled hair. He regarded Link’s tear-streaked face, first with rapt admiration, and then with sudden sorrow like a storm cloud passing over the sun. 

“I hurt you,” he said slowly, unbelievingly. “I made you – ”

“No,” Link argued immediately. “I liked it, Rhett. I loved it when you made it hurt a little. Please, please, hurry, I want you inside me so bad.” 

Rhett winced, but let Link kiss him, and the blond kissed him back like Link was the oxygen he needed to survive. Link melted into the kiss, every fibre of his being seeming to sigh with relief. Rhett murmured tender words as he slowly pushed Link onto his back. The pillow was soft and cool beneath Link’s head and he closed his eyes to luxuriate in the feeling. Rhett kissed his neck briefly, and then another pillow was wedged beneath Link’s lower back and butt. That felt good, too. He opened his legs easily, with no self-consciousness at exposing his most intimate areas to Rhett’s hungry eyes.

“Bend your knees,” he heard, and obeyed. Then, “Spread your thighs a little wider? Yeah, like that. I’m gonna make this good for you, okay, Link? You deserve that much, at least.”

Rhett’s hand wrapped around Link’s needy prick, eliciting a shuddering cry. Before Link could process the incredible sensation, Rhett’s other hand moved between his cheeks, touching him where nobody else had ever touched him before. The tip of his index finger touched the opening itself and Link gasped and clenched his muscles instinctively. The word _no_ sprang to his lips but he held it back.

“So tight,” Rhett said, awed, as he patted the puckered skin gently. “So warm and tight. I’ll help you relax, baby, don’t worry.” He laid a kiss on Link’s stomach and grinned when Link giggled softly. Then Rhett’s head ducked down low, and Link felt the hot smoothness of Rhett’s tongue. Rhett’s _tongue_ , on his ass. Link’s eyes widened and he let out a gasp. 

“Wait, Rhett,” he said hesitantly, squirming and blushing at how good it felt. “Rhett, that feels – that feels weird, and I haven’t showered, and I don’t know if – ”

“Shh, baby,” Rhett whispered and Link could feel his hot breath on his most sensitive area. “You taste good, baby, let me do this. It’ll make you feel good, okay?”

Link nodded even though Rhett had already gone back in for more and couldn’t see it. His beard rubbed up against Link’s skin, so rough compared to the delicate feeling of the small tongue drawing circles on his asshole. Slowly, Link felt his thighs relax, and his protests turned to pleas. The tongue flattened, softened, a teasing flutter now as it lapped gently at him. Rhett’s mouth moved downward, and now the tongue was on Link’s balls. 

“Rhett,” he whined, feeling his need grow. There was a terrible emptiness in him, an ache to be filled, an urge he’d never had before but now felt with terrifying strength. “Rhett, please, please please fuck me, finger me, I need something in there, oh, I can’t stand it.” He exhaled with a sob. “Rhett!”

Rhett backed away and Link’s heart nearly shattered. But the man was only gone for a moment, and when he returned, his hand crept between Link’s legs with fingers that were slick and cold. It made Link yelp, but soon the lube was warmed to his body temperature and he was able to relax into it. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Rhett murmured, stroking the hand on his cock up and down as his lubed fingers caressed Link’s hole. “I’m gonna fuck you like this so I can watch your face. I want you to look at me, okay?”

Link blinked up at him, toes curling in sheer pleasure as one digit pressed itself slowly inside him. “Yes, yes, anything you want,” he said breathlessly. Rhett’s fingers were long, and it seemed to take ages to get just one all the way in. Tentatively, Link clenched himself around it and moaned sharply as the burning stretch was magnified. 

Rhett left his finger buried inside as he abandoned that effort to focus on working Link’s cock again. One finger turned into two, the burning feeling completely gone now. Rhett’s movements were becoming jerky and unstable and Link knew it was taking all the man’s strength to stop himself from thrusting too quickly.

“Please,” Link could only whisper, “please please, take your fingers out. Put your dick in there instead.”

“Fuck,” Rhett shuddered and Link felt it as a vibration inside of himself. “How am I supposed to resist you when you sound like that?”

“You’re not supposed to resist me,” Link grinned. _What a silly idea._

Rhett’s fingers slipped out, and then there was a long pause. Link looked up to see Rhett’s large hand slicking lube over himself. After a few extra strokes, he grabbed the half-empty bottle of lube and added another generous dollop straight onto Link’s hole. He massaged it into place with his fingers as Link squirmed, and then lifted Link’s ankles onto his shoulders in one quick movement. The head of his cock rested at Link’s entrance and the blunt thickness of it was alarming. Instinctively, Link jerked away from the intimate touch. Rhett patiently re-positioned himself and leaned his weight forward. Link felt the head begin to slip in and fought the urge to struggle.

“That’s right, you just gotta relax. It’s gonna feel a little weird,” Rhett told him. Link nodded. Rhett knew everything. Rhett was so smart, and handsome too. Rhett was his best friend. 

Link looked up at Rhett’s face as the man’s thick cock finally breached him with a sharp pain and an overwhelming fullness. He cried out but didn’t break eye contact, and Rhett smiled down at him with another murmur of _good boy_. It was incredibly intimate, and Link felt more vulnerable than he ever had in his life. The desire to please Rhett still pulsed through his body, impossible to ignore, and Link felt anxious that he wasn’t enjoying this as much as he should be. He whimpered and bit his lip to keep himself from protesting. Rhett held still for only a few moments before leaning forward to plant his hands beside Link’s shoulders. The movement caused Link’s legs to hike up even higher and Rhett’s cock pushed further inside. A shuddering moan escaped Link’s lips.

“It’ll get better,” Rhett promised, with a kiss to Link’s forehead. “Just relax.” Another kiss to Link’s cheek. “You’re doing so good.”

“Rhett, it’s big,” Link said foolishly. “It’s so big and I don’t know if I can…oh. _Oh!_ ” He had arched his back and discovered that he could move himself further onto Rhett’s cock. Being in control for even that one moment helped him get over the brief pain.

Rhett chuckled. “You like that, huh?” he asked in his smooth baritone, and Link nodded mindlessly. “Does it hurt?” Link nodded again, pouting in hopes of getting another comforting kiss, though it was tolerable now. Rhett kissed the pooched lower lip and soothed him by leaning his weight on one arm to take his cock in hand again, giving him long, slow strokes. Link’s breathing eased and he concentrated on the pleasure instead of the pain. Rhett’s hand, the way his body felt between Link’s spread thighs, and the weight of him pinning his smaller body against the bed all felt amazing. Soon enough the pain faded too, and the sensation of Rhett’s cock inside of him became more enjoyable. Link’s body relaxed and opened up, allowing Rhett to ease all the way inside.

Link grabbed on to Rhett’s shoulders. “Ohhh, fuck,” he groaned. Rhett was so long, it felt like he could just look down and see the outline of the man’s dick pushing against his stomach the same way it had bulged out from Link’s cheek. It was a silly thought, impossible, like something in a porn anime, but the idea brought heat to Link’s face anyway.

“Mmm, yeah, that’s how you like it, huh?” Rhett groaned. “Are you actually blushing? Gosh, you’re cute.” He kissed Link’s forehead and tenderly rocked his hips as slowly as he could. 

“Rhett,” Link cried out. “Oh, Rhett, yes, yes, that’s good.” The pressure had eased and Rhett was sliding in without resistance, fucking into him properly now, smooth and easy. Link’s hands explored Rhett’s heaving chest and strong shoulders, marvelling at how good-looking his friend was. How had they not done this before? It felt like the most natural thing in the world. Link was flying, flying through the air without a care in the world, his entire existence completed by Rhett on top of him, Rhett inside him. He thought nothing could be better than this – until Rhett shifted his body for a better angle and slid up against a spot inside Link’s ass that sent a blazing inferno of pleasure through every inch of his body.

“Oh, God!” he nearly screamed. “Rhett, oh, right there, what was that? Gosh, that’s amazing!”

“Never touched your prostate before, huh?” Rhett grinned down at him and pulled almost all the way out. Deliberately, he pushed back in, taking care to aim just right until he saw Link’s face contort into a startled gasp. “Right there?”

“Yes! Yes, that’s it. I love you, Rhett,” he moaned. “Love your big cock in me, makin’ me feel so dang good. Wish you’d done this before. Want you to do it every day now. Want you to take me right in the studio, bend me over the desk, with a camera rolling so I can watch myself in the monitor.” Link was almost embarrassed at the foolish things he was saying, but he couldn’t stop. That powerful little spot was making his cock drip with its excitement, With every breath, he moaned or called Rhett’s name amongst other words like _yes_ and _please_ and _harder_. His hands scrabbled at Rhett’s hips, pulling the man forward to get him in deeper, faster.

Rhett began to grunt with effort as his thrusts sped up. The force of their bodies moving together bounced the wooden headboard off the walls and made the bedsprings creak rhythmically. Link tried to keep touching the beautiful man above him, his face, his hair, his strong flexing arms, but soon was too overcome by the power and intensity of Rhett’s lovemaking. Link’s arms fell back on the bed and he lay helplessly, twisting in Rhett’s firm grasp. His climax crept closer and closer.

“I’m gonna come, Link,” Rhett told him roughly. “Can you come first? Are you close?”

Link nodded and reached down clumsily to touch his own cock. His hand didn’t feel nearly as good as it usually did – maybe because his entire world had narrowed down to the terrifyingly good stretch of his best friend’s dick up his ass. Valiantly, he tried anyway.

“Hurry,” Rhett groaned, “hurry up and come, I can’t hold back, I can’t…oh, jesus, Link, here it comes – ”

He thrust himself deep, making Link shout. Rhett’s hips grinded in a circle as he rode out his pleasure, Link’s short nails raking red lines down Rhett’s back. A wet heat was expanding inside of him. Rhett’s come was filling him up and he could feel it. Link writhed, unable to contain his excitement at this knowledge.

“Link, Link,” Rhett panted. “Ohhhh, good god, that feels so dang good. Oh yeah…” His body sagged and fell half on top of Link, who promptly sank his sharp teeth into the soft flesh of Rhett’s shoulder desperately. He revelled in the cry this elicited from Rhett and repeated the action higher up, closer to Rhett’s neck, trying to prompt him into doing something. _Anything_. Now he needed to come, too, and Rhett seemed utterly incapable of moving.

“Rhett…” Link’s hips bucked furiously, fucking himself on Rhett’s cock with a whimper. Oversensitive, Rhett groaned. He didn’t discourage Link, but instead urged him on with slow kisses and dirty words in his ear. Link squeezed his eyes shut as he felt himself begin to rise up towards orgasm like the tug of the ocean pulling back into itself to swell into a massive wave. 

“Come on,” Rhett managed. “Come on, baby, you gotta come, I can’t handle this for too long.” He reached for Link’s hardness again, now just as slippery with its own arousal as Rhett’s was with come and lubricant.

The feeling of Rhett’s softening cock so slick inside him, wet from all the come in there, combined with Rhett’s shaking hand jerking him roughly and without finesse, did the trick. Link saw stars burst behind his eyes and he let out a sudden yell as he reached the height of his pleasure. His cock jerked and flexed, splashing his own stomach and Rhett’s hand. Another spurt, stronger than the last, caught Rhett on the chest and trickled downward around the line of his pec. Link’s back arched high, like he was being electrocuted, as the orgasm continued.

Link had never felt this way before. Instead of a burst of pleasure followed by pleasant relaxation, Link’s body continued on the highest peak of physical pleasure, five seconds, ten seconds, thirty, even more. Every muscle in his body tensed up. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe. He was vaguely aware that his vision had doubled and that he was choking out Rhett’s name with the last of the oxygen in his lungs. Rhett held on to him and Link squeezed the man’s upper body with enough force to hurt him. The love he felt for the man above him was so strong it hurt. In that moment Link felt he could die cheerfully with no regrets. He was utterly and wholly complete.

Finally, it was over. Link sucked air as Rhett moved hastily off of his chest. Aftershocks made Link’s legs tremble and jerk and his breath stutter. 

Rhett’s hands on his shoulders steadied him as his used muscles clenched and released, clenched and released. “Are you okay?” he asked urgently.

“Mmmm,” Link squeezed Rhett’s shoulders reflexively as another, weaker aftershock rolled through him. It was over – after a staggering two minutes, at least. “Wow,” Link groaned. “How…how was that possible? Rhett…you’re…You’re magical!”

Rhett laughed, but there was no humour in it. He rose up on his elbows and reached down to pull himself from Link’s loosened hole, taking care to move slowly, then collapsed on the bed on Link’s right side.

Link was still propped up on the pillow. He felt his hole dripping with excess lube and come, but was too tired to care about used he must look. He could not be bothered to even close his legs. “I’m…so tired,” he mumbled. “So tired. I’m just gonna…pass out, I think.” The room kept spinning even when he closed his eyes. A prickle of anxiety blossomed in him and he shrank away from it. He could tell that there was something very, very wrong, and he dreaded finding out what it could be.

“Oh, Link,” Rhett sounded like he was just as exhausted. “You know I love you, right?”

“I love you, too,” Link managed, and yawned again. The after-sex glow, the satisfaction of getting what he wanted, and the warm presence of Rhett at his side all pulled him towards sleep. Everything was good. Rhett had sounded a little strange, sure, but he’d said he loved him. That was good. There was absolutely nothing to be scared of. No reason to be alarmed…

Link’s eyelids drooped and then slammed shut. His arm reached out blindly, groping around for Rhett and then firmly squeezing the other man close. Rhett let Link shift him around until he was comfortable, and then clung tighter to his body when Link finally laid still. Sleep was all Link cared about. Sleep. He felt like he’d gotten very, very drunk and was finally ready to pass out.

He didn’t see the change in Rhett’s face suddenly; a slackening of his features, his eyes rolling back to the whites, then a full-body shudder. He didn’t hear Rhett’s heart start to jackhammer, or the low moan of agony that began to rise from his throat. 

“Oh, God. Oh, Jesus. I’m sorry,” Rhett said, in practically a whisper. “I’m sorry, Link. I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to – to use you, I swear. You never wanted this.”

“Hmm?” Link’s brain seemed to be shutting down rapidly and he hadn’t really registered what Rhett was trying to say. His muscles were starting to stiffen and ache faintly, especially his arms and hips. His back would probably hurt like crazy in the morning too. He didn’t know why the hell Rhett would be apologizing. Personally, he kind of felt like he’d just accomplished the most amazing feat of his life. 

And yet…something was missing, wasn’t it? Something wasn’t quite right. The anxiety began to announce itself once more. Suddenly Link’s stomach felt a little queasy. 

“Rhett,” he began, meaning to reassure his friend. Then he stopped, his mouth full of a dark cold horror. “Rhett, how did you…Why did we…”

“Link…” Rhett sounded terrified. “Go to sleep, Link.”

“Oh, my god,” Link choked, beginning to sober up from the toxin he’d unknowingly absorbed through his skin. “Rhett, you…I…Did we really just…did we get drunk, or somethin’?” He felt like he did the one morning in college after a night of too many shots of rum. But Link didn’t drink. He remembered having two beers, and that was all. His mouth was dry and tasted unpleasant. “Rhett?” he asked, pleadingly. “What happened?”

Rhett buried his face in his hands. Link could hear him crying. “I’m sorry,” Rhett groaned. “I’m so sorry, Link.”

Link was frightened. The truth hadn’t hit him fully. Not yet. His brain fought the exhaustion hard to try and make sense out of the situation. He loved Rhett, didn’t he? He had wanted this. Asked for it. _Begged_ to be fucked. And yet – 

“I hurt you,” murmured Rhett, lifting his tear-streaked face from his hands. “Oh, God, I did it. I hurt you. I made you do this. I let this happen. I always told myself...never you, Link. If some day I couldn’t control it, then there would be another way…never, ever would it be you. I promised I’d never hurt you. Oh, God, help me.” He laid a hand on Link’s forehead, thumb stroking the skin between Link’s eyebrows. 

“What are you doing?” Link asked sleepily, his mind going numb and tractable. “Why are you cryin’?”

“I can’t lose you, Link. I need you. You’re my best friend. And if you remembered what I did here…what I made you do…This is the only way.” 

Link had to laugh. “You didn’t make me do anything. I loved it.” _Didn’t I?_ It was very hard to think with Rhett’s fingers touching his forehead. He hummed happily at how relaxing it was.

“Link,” Rhett began, his voice suddenly clear and somehow multi-layered, like three Rhetts speaking at once. “You have to forget.” His voice overpowered every other one of Link’s thoughts. The pads of his fingers continued to make small circles in the centre of Link’s forehead, the location commonly known in ancient religions and cultures as the third eye.

“What?” Link’s eyes shot open, panicked for a second at the strange and disturbing quality of his friend’s voice – and then his gaze became dull and glassy as a thick fog closed over his mind completely. It wasn’t a scary or unsettling sensation, though. It was nice. He wasn’t upset at all. He was floating in his head, comfortable and warm. He let out the breath he’d been holding in a great sigh. “Oh, yeah,” he said conversationally. “Forget. Okay. Anything for you.”

“You have to forget everything that happened after you after you went to bed.”

“Sure, Rhett,” Link agreed easily, because that was a logical request, and of course he wanted to obey that nice voice. That charming, smooth voice. His heart swelled with love.

“And then you have to sleep. We had a few more beers after watching the game, remember? We got tired and came up here to go to sleep. Nothing else happened after that.”

Link remembered now. That was exactly what happened. He recalled the taste of beer and pizza. Remembered that he’d drank four bottles, not two. He remembered vividly watching the end of the football game with Rhett beside him. They’d been tired and it was getting late, so they’d retreated upstairs together. He’d loaned Rhett the extra guest toothbrush. “That’s right,” he agreed. “I was tired and so were you. We fell asleep here. Nothing else happened. I need to go back to sleep.”

“That’s right, Link. That’s good.” Rhett’s hand left his forehead and Link frowned a little.

“What are you doing, Rhett?” he asked, opening his eyes blearily. “Why’re you awake? It must be getting pretty late.” In the back of his mind, he sensed that he’d been having a really great dream, and now he’d forgotten everything. “Turn off that light, would you? Hey, why am I naked?” Link blushed and hurried to cover himself. He saw his underwear by the side of the bed. “Oh, I must’ve kicked them off in my sleep. Sorry, man.”

“It’s okay. I just had a strange dream and was writing it down with my dream diary app,” Rhett answered, and to anyone listening, he sounded completely unruffled. Only the most perceptive observer would see the fear, the pain, and the complete and utter self-loathing in his face. “I had to get it done before I forgot the details.”

Link groaned and rolled over. “Dangit, Rhett, just hurry up. I really need sleep. I must’ve pulled something today. My body kinda hurts.”

“Okay,” Rhett whispered. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Link...”

“Hey now, it’s okay,” Link said amiably, surprised at his best friend’s upset tone. “I wasn’t actually mad at you, doofus. You’ll have to tell me about that dream when we wake up. I had a good one too but I’ve already forgotten. I’ll see you in the morning.” He yawned hugely and pressed his face into the pillow, and then added as an afterthought, “’Night, Rhett. I’m glad you stayed over. This was fun.”

Rhett waited until Link had fallen asleep, and then collapsed and began to sob – great soundless heaves of breath, hysterical but somehow silent. All the pain and rage boiled inside of him, hating his father and all the forebears who had told him what he was but could never tell him how to stop it. Hating the charming, strange human-like creature that had once seduced a young, tall, strawberry blond girl in the rolling green Irish hills to begin a line of children that would falsely bear her husband’s clan name. Hating himself most of all, the monster who had hurt his best friend and enjoyed every second of it.

Link slept on, oblivious.

**Author's Note:**

> *Not a real book, hence the lack of proper sourcing.  
> However, the Gancanagh is a real mythical entity, and it is supposedly a male faerie with the power to secrete a magical love toxin through its skin.


End file.
